Slumber Party
by neha12
Summary: This is a Taarey (Taani & Rey) story. It is a one shot (OS). All the characters are the same as the show. The girls have a slumber party, and the boys sneak in. Taani and Rey are a couple, but no one knows. It is a mixture of Hindi and English, but the script is in english.


All things from the show are the same

All the boys are at Swayam's house just sitting around talking. While all the boys were busy in conversation, Rey is looking here and there trying to get a glimpse of Taani somewhere, but she was nowhere to be seen.

R (thinking): Kahaan ho tum Taani, should I ask Swayam, why not, I'll just ask him casually, remember Rey, casually.

R (casually with a shoulder shrug): Swayam, Taani kahaan hain?

All the boys minus Swayam raise their hands indicating 'chemistry'

R: Guys, shut up, Nahin, main toh aise hi pooch raha hoon, kahin dikhayi nahin deri.

Sw: Who, Sharon ke ghar pe hain, all the girls are having a sleepover there tonight.

Vicky, Nil, Amar & Bharat look at each other and all say together: KYA?!

Sw: Kya, kya?

Nil: Sleepover? Hume kyun nahin kisi ne bataya?

Sw: Toh kya woh girls sleepover ke liye tumhe bhi invite karte

Bh: Behen hone ka yeh fayda hain, ladkiyon ki saari khabar rehti hain.

Sw: Ey, main apni behen ko girls ki khabar lene ko use nahin karta, samjha.

V: Waise guys, kabhie kisi ne socha hain, ke yeh girls sleepover pe karti kya hain..

Nil: .. coz sleep toh who definitely nahin karti.

V: GUYS IDEA!

Boys: Kya?

V: How about ladkiyon pe thoda spy kiya jaaye.

Boys (minus R +Sw): Awesome idea dude!

Sw: Nahin, nahin, yeh sab galat hain.

R: Right guys, agar ladkiyon ko pata chal gaya, toh hume maar dalengi.

V: Are Rey, maarengi toh tab na jab hume dekhi gi, hum chupke jaaenge na yaar.

R: Chupke?

V: Haan

R (thinking): Yaar, mera Taani ko dekhne ka mann toh bahot kar raha hai.

R: Guys, are you sure?

Nil: haan dude, definitely.

Sw: nahin guys, yeh sab galat hain.

All the boys look towards Rey to convince Swayam, Rey gives them a look, to show that he has it handled.

R: Toh tu nahin jaana chahta?

Sw: nahin

R: To tera bilkul jaane ka mann nahin hai ke Sharon abhi kya kar rahi hai

Sw (thinks for a minute, but then quickly replies): Nahin

R (winking at the boys): Ok, phir guys, hum chalte hain, and we can just give an update of Sharon to Swayam, right guys?

Nil+V+A+Bh: Haan, haan chalo phir.

R: haan chalo

The boys are about to start walking, when Swayam grabs Rey's arm

Sw: NAHIN!

All the boys look at him

Sw: I mean, agar tum sab jaa rahe ho, toh it would be rude of me not to come

R (laughing and putting his arm around Swayam's neck): Haan saale, bahot rude hoga.

All the guys laugh and leave for Sharon's house.

Sharon's House

All the guys reach Sharon's house.

V: So guys, ab plan kya hai?

R: Vicky, yeh sab toh tera plan tha.

V(sheepish): Um actually mera plan yahaan tak hi tha, ab aage kya karna hai mujhe nahi pata.

Boys: VICKY!

V: Sorry guys

A: Ab kya kale

V: REY!

R: Main?

V: Haan Rey, tu hi kuch soch sakta hain, soch na

All the boys start latching onto Rey, saying 'Haan Rey tu hi soch sakta hain'

R (trying to get the guys off him): OK, OK main kuch sochta hoon, guys get off me, guys main kuch sochta hoon. Guys, guys, GUYS!

Everyone leaves him.

R: ATTENTION!

All the boys get in line, and give a salute.

R (pacing in front of the boys): OK, I'm sure all the girls are in the living room. That room on the right is a guest room and it is always empty, hum uski window se andar jaayenge and the door of it opens to the living room, UNDERSTAND?

Boys: SIR, YES SIR!

R: Good, now everyone follow me.

All the boys get to the required window and jump into the room.

Nil: Guys, I can hear music.

All the boys creep to the door, and open it slightly to give them a view of the living room and the girls in it. They all hide their bodies behind the door and only pop out their heads to look into the living room. Vicky's head is at the top, then Swayam, then Rey, then Nil, then Bharat and lastly Amar.

They look into the room, where the girls are blasting music at full volume and dancing.

_SH: Chali re, chali re_  
_Junoon ko liye_

Sharon turns around singing, Swayam is stunned  
T: Katra, katra lamho ko diye

Taani turns around singing and Rey is in awe  
N: Pinjre se uda dil ka shikra  
AS: Khudi se maine ishq kiya re  
Neha and Ashi turn around singing, and Vicky and Bharat stare.

GIRLS: Jiya jiya re jiya re  
Jiya jiya re jiya re  
Jiya jiya re jiya re jiya oh (x2)

All the girls start dancing together, and the boys are staring.

_T: Chali re, chali re_  
_Junoon ko liye_

Taani dances and Rey is staring at her.  
SH: Pinjre se uda dil ka shikra  
Khudi se maine ishq kiyaaa re

Sharon is dancing and Swayam is staring at her

GIRLS: Jiya jiya re jiya re  
Jiya jiya re jiya re  
Jiya jiya re jiya re jiya oh (x2)

All the girls dance together

RI: Make the way for Akira...  
Pop it up, move aside she is here

Rinni starts doing some hip hop steps, and Amar is staring  
_SI: Hey get up everybody wanna be her_  
_Wanna see her, she is Akira_

Simi does some belly dancing and Nil freezes looking at her.

_AS: Chhote chhote lamho ko teetli jaise pakdo toh_  
_N: Haathon mein rang reh jaata hai_  
_Pankho se jab chhodo toh_  
_SH: Waqt chalta hai_  
_Waqt ka magar rang utarta hai Akira_

Sharon joins Ashi and Neha in dancing.  
_SI: Udte udte phir ek lamha maine pakad liya re_

Then Simi joins them.

_GIRLS: Jiya jiya re jiya re_  
_Jiya jiya re jiya re_  
_Jiya jiya re jiya re jiya oh ho(x2)_

Then all the girls dance together.

BG: Make the way for Akira...

The girls dance in pairs, with their respective guys looking at them.

Sharon & Taani

Neha & Ashi

Rinni & Simi

_T: Halke halke pardo mein_

Taani walks around plays with the curtains  
_Muskurana achha lagta hai_

She smiles remembering Rey  
_Roshni jo deta ho toh_

Rey is totally lost in her smile  
_Dil jalana achha lagta hai_

Taani does a little step and Rey's heart skips a beat  
_SH: Ek pal sahi, umr bhar isey sath rakhna Akira_

Sharon joins Taani and drags her to the middle to dance  
_N: Zindagi se phir ek waada maine kar liya re_  
Neha and the other girls join them

_GIRLS: Jiya jiya re jiya re_  
_Jiya jiya re jiya re_  
_Jiya jiya re jiya re jiya oh ho (x2)_  
Girls all dance to the chorus together.

_SH: Chali re, chali re Junoon ko liye_

Sharon dancing  
_T: Pinjre se uda dil ka shikra_

Taani dancing  
_N: Khudi se maine ishq kiya re_

Neha dancing

_GIRLS: Jiya jiya re jiya re_  
_Jiya jiya re jiya re_  
_Jiya jiya re jiya re jiya oh ho (x2)_

Girls all dance together.

Once the song is over, all the girls laugh, high five each other, and sit down.

Sh: Ok, so back to truth or dare?

Sharon spins the bottle, and it lands on Neha.

Sh: Truth or dare?

N: Neha picking truth.

Si: Agar kal Vicky makes a new girlfriend, tum kaise react karogi?

N: Main toh uska mooh hi noch lungi.

Sh: Neha, what is this mooh noch lungi?

N: Aur nahin toh kya, babu sirf kagu ka hai

Girls: Oooooohhhh

Vicky has a big smile on his face and all the boys look up to him and give him a 'waah waah' look.

N (spinning the bottle): Ab next?

The bottle spins and it lands on Sharon. Swayam gets a huge smile on his face,

Sw (whispering to himself): Please Sharon, pick truth

Rey hears him and looks upwards towards him and gives him a look with eyebrows raised, and Swayam just gives him a shrug, and they both get back to looking at the girls.

Sh: Truth

T: OK, aap Bhai ke bare mein kya sochti hain?

Sharon freezes and Swayam gets nervous.

Sh: He's an awesome dancer.

Sharon reaches for the bottle, but Taani grabs her hand.

T: Nahin bha, I mean Sharon, aapko properly answer karna parega.

Sh (takes a deep breath): He's amazing ok, uski smile bahot cute hain, woh alag hain, baaki sab se, I've never met anyone like him and I don't think I ever will.

Swayam gets a huge smile on his face, and all the boys give him a bro nudge.

Sh: Now next

Sharon spins the bottle and it lands on Taani. Rey gets a huge smile on his face but tries to hide it, so none of the boys notice.

Sh: OK, Taani kya tum kisi ko pasand karti ho?

T (gets shy): Haan

All the girls get excited, 'oh my god', 'really', 'kaun hai woh?'

T: Sorry, only one question allowed, and ab main naam nahin batane wali.

Suddenly all the lights go out,

N: Yeh light ko ab kya hua?

Sh: Im guessing something tripped? Girls everyone look for some candles.

All the girls go into different rooms trying to look for some candles, and the boys take advantage of this and all of the follow their respective girls. Rey stays in the room the boys were in, as he sees Taani coming into that room, so he hides behind a cupboard. Taani looks through the drawers of a chest nearby and finds a candle and box of matches, she lights the candle, and is about to walk out, when a pair of hands grab her by the waist, push her against the cupboard lightly and a hand covers her mouth to stop her from screaming, Taani closes her eyes in fear. This makes Rey freeze, he sees Taani and is lost in her beauty, she still has the candle in her hand which is the only source of light in the room, and he thinks she looks gorgeous in the candle light. Slowly Taani opens her eyes, and sees Rey staring at her, she relaxes a bit and stares back, look look hawa hawa. Suddenly they both realise where they are and Rey drops his hand from Taani's mouth.

T: Rey, aap yahaan kya kar rahe hain?

R: Main tumse milne aaya hoon

T: Yeh girls night hai, no boys allowed.

R: Acha, par baatein toh tum sab boys ke bare mein hi kar rahe the.

T (shocked and a bit embarrassed): Aapne woh sab sunliya?

R: Maine toh tumhara dance bhi delkh liya

T (shocked): KYA?

R (smiles): Haan.. acha ab tum mujhe yeh batao, yeh kaun hai jise tum pasand karti ho?

T (feels shy and looks towards the ground): Aap jaante hain

R (Pulls Taani's face to make her look into his eyes): Par main tumse sun na chahta hoon.

T(smiles teasingly): Par main kuch nahin kehne wali

R: Accha?

Taani bites her lip and nods. Rey places his hand on the sides of her face and leans in touching his forehead with hers (like in the confession)

R: God, you have no idea how crazy you make me

Both of their heartbeats increase being so close to each other, and Taani drops the candle on the floor, and now they are in complete darkness, with only some moonlight pouring in through the window.

R: Taani, I love you

T: I love you too Rey.

Both of them can hear their heart beats and both of them start breathing heavier. Rey slowly leans in towards Taani's lips, getting closer and closer, giving her time to stop it if she wants, but Taani doesn't want to stop him; she slips her eyes shut and waits for the moment. Rey is a milimeter away from Taani when..

'TUMMMMM'

'AAAAHHHHHHH'

'YAHAAN KYA KAR RAHO HO'

They quickly break apart from each other, when they hear noises from the living room.

R: Ufff, yeh log do aur minute nahin ruk sakte the.

Taani just looks at Rey all frustrated.

R (holding out his hand): Ready to join the madness

T (smiles and gives her hand in his): With you, I'm willing to do anything.

Both of them walk to the living room hand in hand, breaking apart only when they reach where everyone is.


End file.
